


A Trip To Rio

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Language, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: The first years of Karasuno have finally graduated High School and they all take a trip to Rio! Having an unknown romantic relationship with Hinata and Kageyama seperately, this trip might just bring the three of you even more together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 15





	A Trip To Rio

You are actually really excited to be going to Rio with all the other first years of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. A fun little trip to congratulate the six of you for graduating high school. It took about a week to get everything together and make sure all of the tickets were purchased and went to the right place. You can’t believe it honestly. You never thought that you’d be able to go to such a place. But here you are, about to tag along with Tadashi, Kei, Tobio, Yachi, and Shoyo. 

Or at least you thought so.

Last minute, Tadashi and Yachi both had to back out of the trip due to personal reasons. Luckily the two of them were able to get their money back for the plane tickets. So now it’s just going to be you, Kei, Tobio, and Shoyo going to Rio. Which is still more than you could ask for. But traveling to Rio just to see Rio was only one of the reasons you were so excited. 

The other reason being that you are going with two people who you genuinely loved, Shoyo and Tobio. Although you honestly like to hang out with Kei too. But there was something going on between you, the setter, and shorter middle blocker. It was something none of you had come to admit to each other yet but it was painfully obvious. Especially to someone like Kei. He knows everything. 

On the plane ride it was you sitting next to Kei and then Tobio and Shoyo were in the seats behind you. All you can think about during the flight was the two men bickering behind you. Kei could tell you were thinking of something as he looks at you with a curious face.

“They’re idiots you know…” Kei mutters to you in a tone only you can hear. Besides, the other two behind them were talking pretty loud so they wouldn’t hear anyway.

His words snap you from your thoughts as you feel your cheeks heat up a bit. “W..what?? Who??” you ask in a bit of a surprised tone. But you know you can’t fool him.

Kei scoffs and shakes his head as he looks out the window. “You know who. The two dumbasses behind us. I honestly don’t know what you see in them.” His tone flat and low as he gives you a sideways look.

You can’t help but feel just a bit embarrassed, “Shut up Kei. Maybe if you _actually_ got to know them…” 

“I’ll stop you right there.” he interrupts you as he raises his hand to make you stop talking, “I want to enjoy the rest of the flight, thank you.” His voice petty before he guides his hands to grip his headphones that you swore were constantly around his neck.

Glaring at him, you want to strangle him with the headphones he put over his ears, but you decided to just take a deep breath instead. You then come to realize that it’s quiet behind you. So you peer back at the other two. To your surprise, they are already asleep. They must have stayed up late the night before being excited to travel, because they never crap out this fast. You feel a smile sneak across your face as Shoyo’s head was resting against Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio’s head tipped back against the seat with his mouth agape just a bit. The two of them sleeping soundly. 

———-

The plan was that all of the guys were going to share a room, and then you and Yachi were to share a room. But now that it’s just you, the only girl in the group, you get a room all to yourself. It honestly sounds kind of nice. Not that you would mind sharing with Yachi or anything.

By the time you all land, it’s late at night and the flight took a lot out of all of you. Jet lag hit you all real bad as none of you are used to flying. So after checking into the hotel and saying your goodnights to everyone, you head to your room. You are sure that there is some fuss going on in the room next to yours considering that’s where the guys are. But being too tired to even think about them, you change into your pajamas and quickly get ready for bed.

Once under the covers, you know you’re in a hotel bed because it’s hard as hell. But you’re so jet lagged that it doesn’t matter. The moment you close your eyes, it’s game over and you drift off to sleep.

Only having about an hour of rest before hearing light pounding on your door, you groan a little. Forcing yourself out of bed you open the door and to your surprise it’s both Shoyo and Tobio. Their faces were eager as they stared at you with a bit of tired mixed in. Although, before you could even say they could come in, you see the two of them invite themselves into your room. 

Shoyo takes the role of shutting the door and locking it just to be safe, while Tobio almost attacks your mouth with his. Your eyes widen and your mind fuzzes just a bit. His lips against yours needy and urgent. Being woken up was one thing but being attacked by the both of them was something you weren’t able to process at that given moment. 

Just as you are about to pull away from Tobio, you feel another pair of hands roaming up under your tank top. Shoyo’s hands. They wandered up and quickly cupped your bare breasts making you moan unintentionally at the feeling. Of course the moan you made forced you to open your mouth. Tobio takes your open mouth as an invitation. Quickly his tongue darts into your mouth, his tongue hastily dominating your own. You can’t help but lean into him a little. The sudden arousal starting to make your body hot.

“Come on Kageyama…Let me kiss her too..~” you hear a whine from Shoyo behind you. Only to hear a soft growl come from Tobio’s throat in response. But nonetheless the dark haired setter pulls away from you. 

You blink your eyes a moment. You are only in your underwear and a tank top. The tank top now hiked up thanks to Shoyo. “W..what are you two doing??” you ask in almost an annoyed tone. This is the first time that the two of them tag teamed against you. Did they come to some sort of agreement?

Tobio scoffed a little and Shoyo stepped in front of you, looking at you with those intense brown eyes. “We couldn’t sleep. Not with you next door.” His words serious before he smashes his lips to your own. Shoyo’s kiss a bit more gentle than Tobio’s but still had twinge of urgency. 

Honestly you are still shocked that the two of them were allowing to be together in such a way. But you really didn’t want to open that can of worms right now. “Alright but..what about Kei?” you ask a bit nervously. He already knows that you had feelings for the two of them, you just didn’t want to listen to him later.

“We’ll be back in our room before he wakes up! Now come on y/n!” Shoyo gasps out. Even though what he said is probably not true.

“Oi, be quiet..!” Tobio urges to the carrot top.

To your surprise Tobio is already just down to his boxers and now Shoyo is doing the same. There’s no doubt in your mind that you would say no to them. They are acting so need it was almost adorable.

Snapping you out of your thoughts though, you feel Tobio’s hand in yours as he’s leading you to the bed. Before you know it, he lays you back and once again your lips meet with his. Earning a light moan from you this time. Your hand comes up and tangles your fingers in his hair. You then feel the bed dip in as Shoyo gets on the bed, to the side of you. His lips soon marking up your neck and finding your sweet spots that make you squirm under Tobio.

Curious though you run your free hand down Shoyo’s chest. A soft moan grumbled through his lips as you did so. His hot breath on against your skin making you shudder. But once your hand was at the waist band of his boxers you explore a bit further down. Sure enough the middle blocker is as hard as can be. Without thinking much of it you press the palm of your hand against Shoyo’s hard on.

“Ngh~ y/n~” His voice lustful against your neck as you palmed him.

Tobio obviously jealous that you were touching him and making him moan because you feel his groin press against your clothed core. You gasp out and blush like crazy. “Tobio~” You whimper against his lips, breaking the kiss. Your moan, even though it was directed at Tobio, got the both of them going even more. 

When he pulls away, you can see the pent up emotions on his stern face. He really wants you. But he wasn’t the only one. Your gaze shifts to Shoyo next to you. His face beaming with an excited smile as he was just watching you while you kissed his setter. 

“You guys should just get completely naked you know..” you point out just to make things go faster. You watch them now as the two of them take off their boxers. A bit clunky with their movements as they try to move as fast as possible, you smirk a little to yourself before taking off your own clothing. Your body now naked for the both of them to ogle over.

Shoyo’s eyes sparkle and Tobio’s cheeks fill with red blush. “Y-y/n you’re so beautiful~” You hear Shoyo coo to you. 

“S..so hot..” Tobio blurts out without really thinking.

“Mmm y/n…can I..” Shoyo started to speak but his shy babbling was enough to drive you crazy. His eyes though, are fixated on your exposed breasts. 

You just want the two of them on you, now. So you chuckle and pull him in, guiding his face to your left breast. Immediately his mouth opens and latches down on your nipple and sucks away at your rosy bud. Keeping in moans the best you could for now even though Shoyo’s sucking made your body ache pleasurably. 

Tobio watches as his cock twitches a little in plain sight. Your eyes move up to his and you coo, “Well what are you waiting for~?”

Without any hesitation, Tobio takes his place on your right breast, sucking away. With both of their mouths working over your breasts you can’t help but moan out now. Tipping your head back and biting your lip. You need to stay quiet so you don’t bother anyone in the hotel. But you already know that was going to be a struggle. As you try to be quiet you can fee a hand on your inner thigh. Not sure of who’s it is, you look down. It’s Tobio’s hand. His big hand is massaging your inner thigh and getting dangerously close to the heat between your legs. It makes you wiggle just slightly. 

Shoyo then brings his hand up to fondle the breast he’s sucking on. Clearly he is enamored with just sucking on your tit for now. But as your glance shifts, you see that Tobio is looking up at you while he moved his hand closer and closer to your core. As if asking permission with his eyes. You give a slight nod to him and his hand slips further up, his palm now pressing against your pussy lips. 

By now there is a permanent blush coating your cheeks as the two went to town on your body. Before long you can feel Tobio’s fingers sliding along your slit. Only to part your pussy lips with his fingers and find your sensitive nub. 

“Ah~” you cry out from the sudden feeling, causing Shoyo to stop what he was doing and look up at you. He feels as your hips buck up and his eyes quickly travel from your face down to where Tobio’s hand was. The sight made him gasp. He wanted to do that to. He wanted to make you make those moans. So he slips his hand to your core as well. But instead of pushing away Tobio from your clit, his middle finger gathers up some of the slick your body has created. Only to gently push his finger inside you. Your back arches in response and you quickly move one of your hands to your mouth, biting down on your hand so you don’t make too much noise.

“Kageyama you can’t have all the fun! I wanna make her moan to!” Shoyo pouted as he peers over at Tobio with lustful eyes.

“Tch. Lower your voice you idiot..” Tobio mutters as he glared over at Shoyo. 

The two of them pressing harder with their movements as they bicker at one another. Tobio’s fingers rubbing rougher against your clit, and Shoyo’s finger starting to swirl around inside you.

“Fuck~ You two… Stop fighting… and just… fuck me~” you order through your moans. Your eyes looking forward at the two dumbasses in front of you.

They look at each other a moment before smirking at one other. As if they had already talked about it, they moved like they had a plan. Shoyo gently pulls out his finger, making you whimper a bit and the absence of Tobio’s fingers on your clit makes your squirm. But not to fret as Tobio and Shoyo pull your body so your head is by the edge of the bed. Shoyo then takes his place standing by the side of the bed and Tobio moves his body between your legs. With the way they just tossed you around on the bed, they made it seem like you weighed nothing. 

Soon though, you look up and you see Shoyo looking down at you with loving and lustful eyes. His hand comes down and moves a piece of hair from your face. “Wanna open up for me~?” he asks in a playful whisper as he grins. But there was something about his voice that was demanding instead of asking. 

Of course you oblige and you open your mouth wide for him. You can see how giddy the redhead is just to see your mouth open for him. Trying to keep focused though, he grips his cock and moves closer to your face. He slides the swollen tip of his cock along your lips. With a smile you stick your tongue out letting it graze the head of his cock just barely. Giving him a taste of what he’s going to get. It makes him whine softly before he pushes his tip inside your mouth. Happily you take it and swirl your tongue around his tip. He must have already been excited before he came into your room because you could already taste his precum oozing on your tongue. 

“Haa~” Shoyo moans out almost breathlessly feeling your warm mouth around his throbbing member. Without hesitation and maybe too excitedly, he starts pushing himself further into your mouth until he feels your the back of your throat against his sensitive tip.

Quite a show though, that Tobio was getting. He watches in awe. Watching your plump lips wrap around Shoyo’s cock and taking him so easily in your mouth. It causes his own cock to twitch. He can’t wait anymore. He needs you so badly. 

Soon you feel the head of Tobio’s cock swipe along your slicked up pussy lips. Getting your juices all over his tip, lubing himself up with your arousal. The feeling makes you groan around Shoyo. A lovely vibration sending pleasure throughout the male’s entire body and making him shudder. 

Once he deems he has enough of your juices on his cock, Tobio moves to align with you before he slowly pushes inside you. With a soft pop his tip slipped inside. He had to take a moment though before he continues just to compose himself. There was no way he wanted to cum so quickly. 

Even with just Tobio barely inside you, a deep moan vibrates around Shoyo’s cock. You can soon feel his hand slipping into your hair, pulling you closer as he starts to fuck your face slowly. You stay put trying to keep your own self composed. But that gets hard when you feel the setter start to push all the way inside you, until all of him is hidden inside your aching core. 

“Mmmmfm~” you moan more and slightly grind down on Tobio’s cock. The pleasure your body was enduring is so much more than you’ve ever felt before.

“Fuck…” Tobio mutters breathlessly as he pulls up your legs so he can push even deeper inside you. After a couple seconds though, he starts to move. His thrusts starting out slow and deep. Trying to feel as much of you as possible. But the way he thrusts so slow almost makes it painful. You want him to fuck you. Really get into it, and just fuck you. So you move your hips to his a bit, maybe trying to get him to go faster. 

Shoyo opens his eyes to look down at you. The sight of your face looking so lewd as you take his cock down your throat makes him groan and shudder. He then gazes to the side to see Tobio fucking you. Just a bit faster now. Biting down on his bottom lip, Shoyo could feel the knot in his stomach. He is already so close. “Y/n~” he whines and grips your hair tighter. 

You hum in response as your breathing gets a bit more ragged. Trying to breath the best you can through your nose. Your cheeks hallowed out and your tongue sliding along Shoyo’s cock. All while Tobio continues to fuck you, gradually getting faster. You can feel your own pleasure starting to build up just from how Tobio’s tip hits your sweet spots inside you.

Moans, grunts, and whimpers filled the otherwise silent room as all three of you were getting closer to your orgasms. First to cum though, is Shoyo. He can’t help but fuck your fast as fast as he possibly can before stopping with his the head of his cock down your throat. The taste of his cum sweet and a bit pungent to your taste buds, but you swallow every last drop eagerly. 

The next to cum is you. You can’t take it anymore. After Shoyo pulls out of your mouth your eyes wander up to the one who was fucking you. The look of his concentrated and contorted face pushing you even closer to the edge. “Fuck..Tobio~!” you cry out a bit too loudly. You were going to moan out again, but you feel Shoyo’s lips on yours. Making out with him is what did you over. With Tobio thrusting into you like his life depended on it and the heated kissing from Shoyo, you just can’t take it. Sure enough, your walls begin to clench around Tobio’s cock as your body shudders erratically from your orgasm. 

In turn, with the way you felt cumming around his cock, Tobio is right behind you. Soon giving one last deep thrust in before releasing his seed deep inside you. Groaning and grunting in the process. 

Your body squirms a little as he came inside you. Warming up your insides. All you can do for the next few moments is lay there. Panting, along with the other two. 

Without words, Tobio slips out of you and lays down next to you. Shoyo parting his lips from yours and laying down to the other side of you. Here you all are, just laying on the bed as if you’d all ran a marathon. 

Through the silence, it was Shoyo who spoke first. “I really want to fuck you y/n..can I..?” he asks as he looks over to you. Even though he was just acting like he was tired, his eyes were wide once more and he was clearly ready to go again. He really did have crazy stamina. 

Before you answer, your eyes travel down his body. Sure enough he is in fact still hard. And hard for you at that. “Y..you don’t have to ask you know.” you chuckle softly and see Shoyo’s face turn red. 

“Ah- well i- I just wanted to be sure! I don’t wanna hurt you or anything-” he rambles on but you interrupt him, “Fuck me, Shoyo~” You coo lovingly.

Hearing the go ahead, the red head quickly got up and took place between your legs. His eyes staring down admiringly at your already spent pussy. He can see some of Tobio’s cum oozing out of you, but it’s an even bigger turn on to see such a sight. He then looks up at grins at Tobio, “Thanks for the lube, Kageyama~!” before sliding his once again swollen tip against your dirtied pussy lips.

Tobio just groans in response as his face moves to the crook of your neck, starting to kiss all over your skin. You gasp out softly and bite down on your bottom lip.

It doesn’t take long for Shoyo to push himself inside you. Tobio’s cum and your own juices working amazingly for lube. 

“Ahhha~” Shoyo moans out as he has never felt anything like this in his life before and he is pretty sure that now he’s addicted. But he didn’t pause like Tobio did. No. Shoyo was too excited for that. He quickly but gently shoved all of himself inside you, getting engulfed by the way you feel around his twitching member.

“Aha fuck~ Shoyo~” You moan out as you grip the bedsheets a bit tightly. Shoyo and Tobio definitely didn't’ feel the same. But they did both feel amazing inside you. You have no complaints whatsoever as Shoyo starts to thrust in and out of you. 

Tobio on the other hand, staying a bit more lazy with his actions as he just kisses all over your neck. His hand coming up to grope your breasts a little to get you going even more. He knows what it feels like to have you clench around him, so maybe he can be nice to Shoyo and let him feel it too. 

Sure enough with the way Tobio was fondling your breasts, your walls clench around Shoyo’s cock. Causing him to whine softly and lean over you a bit. 

“Y/n~ You feel amazing~!” He cries out only to begin to move his hips even faster. The sound of your skin slapping against his filling your ears and making your ears hot. 

Tobio moves off of your neck as he looks up at Shoyo, “You need to be quiet you idiot..!” 

Shoyo just groans in response as it was quite hard for someone like him to be quiet. Especially when he was feeling so amazing. 

You on the other hand want to shut up Tobio so you move your hand to his chin and lead his lips to yours. You can’t help but kiss him a bit needy while Shoyo fucks you harder and harder. 

“Y/n~ I… I’m gonna…~” Shoyo mutters out but isn’t able to finish the sentence before he explodes inside you. “Nnngh~!”

Your lips part against Tobio’s as you feel Shoyo’s cum spurt inside you. Your hips grind down against him and you whine a little. The kiss between you and Tobio now broken as your head lays back against the bed. 

Panting like a fool, Shoyo manages to pull out and then collapse beside you once again. “Wow… Next time… I get to fuck you first. Okay y/n?” He spoke out. Again his words sounded more of a demand than him asking. 

All you can do is chuckle softly and nod. “Yeah, gotta keep it even.” You whisper lightly. 

You know that you should probably get cleaned up. Both of them came inside you and you are a mess. But with how the two of them are cuddled up against you, you can’t bring yourself to move. With Shoyo nuzzled up against your neck and Tobio laying on his side facing you with your foreheads touching, you just can’t move away. 

Maybe now the dynamic between the three of you can work out after all.


End file.
